When unrequited love
by kaira1406
Summary: "Kyung kamu mau menjadi pacar ku,Yang selalu menemaniku di waktu suka maupun duka"Jawab Jongin tanpa ragu.'...ungsoo tak menjawab."Aku tau kalimat itu yang selalu kamu tunggukan.dan sekarang aku telah mengucapkannya".Tambah Jongin."Aku sangat menunggu Jonginie Kalimat itu terucap dari bibirmu".Jawab kyungsoo Girang.FF Kaisoo,Chanbaek,KrisTao.


When unrequited love

Author:Kaira1406

Cast:Kaisoo,Chanbaek,Kristao & ALL member exo

Perhatian!

BL,Cerita Kagak Nyambung,EYD salah, thypo

Ini cerita gak copas kl ada yg copas berarti bukan ff pemikiran dari otak saya

Happy Reading

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah papan dengan tatapan mengapa hari ini dia tak bersemangat untuk mendengarkan songsaengnim menjelaskan."Tet….tet…tet…...".bel Bel siswa berhamburan keluar,kecuali Satu siswa tak berkutik dari tempat hanya menatap kosong papan tulis yang ada di depannya.

"kyung ke kantin yuk".ucap baekhyun.

"Maaf baekkie aku lagi malas ke kantin".jawab kyungsoo malas.

"Tak biasanya begini ada apa denganmu kyungie".Tanya Baekhyun Penasaran.

"Aku tak apa hanya malas saja".jawab kyungsoo.

"Yasudahlah biar aku sendiri saja,Oiya kamu mau pesan apa''.Baekhyun menawarkan.

"Aku tak mau pesan apa apa''.kyungsoo semakin malas.

''aku pergi dulu bye..!'.Jawab Baekhyun Pergi meninggalkan Sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo yang menatap baekhyun mulai menghilang dari tatapannya.

''Kyungsoo''.Ucap seseorang yang mulai mendekati kyungsoo.

''Tak mungkin baekkie kembali lagi''.ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Xiumin hyung adalah kakak kelas kyungsoo .Kyungsoo adalah Namja Cantik yang terkenal hingga ke pelosok tidak hanya Cantik dia juga memiliki kelabihan yaitu menyanyi dan pintar dalam segala ada satupun murid di Black pearl High school yang tidak mengetahuinya

''Ada apa hyung".Ucap kyungsoo."Soo,kamu menjalin hubungan dengan KIM JONGIN anak kelas sebelah".ucap xiumin d.o membulat sangat lebarnya."…''.Kyungsoo tak menjawab."Yak!kyungsoo apakah kamu mendengarkan ucapanku".ucap xiumin dengan nada agak Membuat siswa yang didalam kelas menatap xiumin tajam.

''Yak!Jangan berteriak didalam kelas xiumin''.Ucap seseorang Yang tiba tiba masuk ke kelas.

Seluruh siswa menoleh ke sumber suara siswa kaget bukan main dan ternyata yang datang adalah Kim adalah siswa yang sering membuat masalah dengan siapa saja.

"Yak!Xiumin kau membuat kupingku hampir Tuli dengan suara imutmu itu".Jawab Jongdae Sekolah pasti sudah tau bahwa Jongdae adalah raja gombal di bias menggoda siapa terkecualian

"Jangan Menggodaku dengan gombalan basimu itu jongdae-ssi".jawab xiumin dengan mata melotop kearah Jongadae.

"Jangan melotot seperti itu Xiuminie kau terlihat lucu jika begitu".jawab Jongdae semakin menggodaa.

Kyungsoo yang melihat pertengkaran rasanya semakin berdiri dan meninggalkan mengapa ia ingin menyusul Baekhyun yang sedari tadi belum kembali dari Mencari sosok Baekhyun di kantin.

" anak itu duduk tak terlihat".Ucap Kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu berada di belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo".Baekhyun berteriak mengagetkan kyungsoo dari yang kaget langsung memukul Baekhyun.

"Aissh kau ini,kau ingin aku mati disini".Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada mulai meninggi.

"Mianhae apa kau mencariku tadi aku ajak kau tak yang membuat kamu keluar kelas dan mencariku?".Jawab Baekhyun penasaran.

"Jongdae hyung dan Xiumin Hyung merekalah yang membuat aku mencarimu".jawab kyungsoo menjelaskan

"Ada apa dengan mereka,mereka bertengkar".Jawab Baekhyun semakin penasaran

" hanya bertengkar hyung menggoda Xiumin itu membuatku semakin malas saja".kyungsoo menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Tet…..Tet….".Bel pun berbunyi tanda istirahat telah berkhir.

"Baekkie ayo ke kelas bel telah berbunyi".ucap kyungsoo sembari menarik tangan baekhyun.

"Ayo".Jawab Baekhyun.

Mereka pun menuju ke kelas

* * *

Di tempat lain ada dua sejoli yang duduk manis di bangku taman kegugupan diantara mengapa pada jam pelajaran mereka berada di bangku taman.

Flashback

"Songsaengnim,Saya Izin Ke kamar mandi".ucap namja bermata panda."Silahkan Tao''.jawab songsaengnim 5 menit salah satu namja mengangkat tangan kanannya."Songsaengnim,saya izin ke kamar mandi"ucap sembari mengangkat tangannya."Silangkan Kris".jawab sengaja izin ke kamar mandi karena dia ingin bertemu Tao dan mengatakan mempercepat langkahnya agar bias bertemu Tao di kamar baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan membersihkan tangannya di belum mengetahui kehadiran menatap kaget kehadiran kris yang baru saja di ketahuianya."K…kris ge apa yang kamu lakukan disini"ucap tao gugup."….''.Tanpa ada balasan Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao menuju Taman menyuruh duduk salah satu bangku ditanam.

Flashback end

"Zi….zitao".Ucap kris gugup."hmm".jawab Tao."Zi… kamu selama ini aku selalu mau hubungan kita tidak hanya ingin hubungan kita melebihi mau menjadi pa…pa…..ca…ca…r…ku Zitao".ucap Kris sangat gugup."…..".Tao belum masih mengatur kenapa rasanya jantung berdetak 2x lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

.

.

.

"Aku m…mau menjadi kekasih mu ge".Jawab tao gugup.

"Sungguh".ucap Kris girang.

"Ne".Jawab Tao mulai menunduk karena menahan malu

"Yes,Thank You Chagiya".Ucap Kris semakin girang dengan menambahkan embel embel Chagiya.

Setelah itu keheningan ada diantara mereka yang memulai ada wajah kegugupan diantara mereka berdua

Flashback End

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini FF ku yang pertama

Review Readers

Butuh kritik dan sarannya raeders

ChanBaek moment di next chapter


End file.
